אווליה צ'לבי
ימין|ממוזער|250px|"ספר המסעות" מאת אווליה צ'לבי אווליה צ'לבי Evliya Çelebi) נולד 25 במרץ 1611 - נפטר 1682, הידוע גם בשם דרויש מהמד זילי הוא הנוסע העות'מאני המפורסם ביותר. סייר ברחבי האימפריה העות'מאנית והמדינות השכנות לאורך תקופה של 40 שנה. צ'לבי נולד בשנת 1611 באסטנבול כבנו של עבד אבחזי, אשר היה צורף בחצר הסולטאן. קיבל בילדותו חינוך מעולה ויש המשערים כי השתייך לטריקה הצופית גולשני (Gülşenî), זאת בהתבסס על הידע המעמיק אותו הפגין בהכרת משכנם בקהיר וכתובת אשר ייחס לעצמו ובה נכתב "אווליה הגולשני" (Evliya-yı Gülşenî). בשנת 1640, לאחר שסייר באסטנבול וכתב את רשמיו על בנייניה, שווקיה, מנהגיה ואורחות חייה, החל צ'לבי במסעו הראשון מחוץ לעיר. אוסף הרשומות אשר כתב במסעיו, מקובץ לכדי 10 כרכים ונקרא "סיאחת נאמה" (Seyâhatnâme, سياحت نامه, ספר המסעות). על אף שתאורי צ'לבי הינם מוגזמים בדרך כלל, מהווה הספר מקור בעל ערך רב להכרת אורחות החיים והתרבות של האימפריה במאה ה-17. הכרך הראשון עוסק אך ורק באסטנבול והאחרון בקהיר. עבודתו בעלת ערך בל יתואר בכל הקשור לתרבות הטורקית והארצות בהן הוא סייר. אולם, יש להתייחס בספקנות לתאוריו. כפי שניתן להיווכח, מגזים צ'לבי לפעמים בתאוריו ורושם עובדות אשר אין להן בסיס. לדוגמה, בסיוריו בצפת, מעיד צ'לבי כי גרים בה בין 70,000 ל-80,000 יהודים, זאת בתקופה שבכל ארץ ישראל גרו פחות מ-10,000 יהודים. חלק מהחוקרים מיחסים את הגזמותיו לחוש ההומור שלו. צ'לבי ידוע גם כמי שאסף דוגמאות לשוניות מכל אזור שסייר בו. בספרו מקובצים כ-30 ניבים טורקיים וכ-30 שפות אחרות. צ'לבי עמד על הקשר שבין מספר מילים בגרמנית ופרסית, אולם הוא לא ייחס זאת לשייכותם למשפחת הלשונות ההודו-אירופיות. רשימותיו על השפה הכורדית בצפון אנטוליה זוכות להערכה רבה בקרב בלשנים. ספרו כולל גם תעתיקים ראשוניים של שפות קווקזיות וטסקוניות רבות כמו גם השריד היחיד בכתב של שפת האוביך מחוץ לספרות הבלשנית. זמן מה לאחר שנת 1682 מת צ'לבי. לא ידוע האם היה זה באיסטנבול או בקהיר. תמונות מויקישיתוף הטורקי Evliya çelebi'nin evi müzesi.jpg Evliya Celebi.jpg thumb|ימין|335 px * המקור להלן המבוא: ספר המסעות המקור: קובץ תיאורים על מסעות לארץ הקודש במאות הקודמים על ירושלים תרגום אוטומטי (לשם כך דרוש רקע במסורת האיסלם ולי אין) תהנו כמו שזה זה נקרא ירושלים (...) או אל-Quds.55 הוא מכיל מקדשים של 124,000 נביאים. לפני ואחרי המבול זה היה Qibla (כנראה אבן השתיה) של האנושות. אחרי הנביא, בתגובה לצו אלוהי, ברח ממכה למדינה (...) כך Qibla שונה מירושלים למכה ... אבל Qibla העתיק היה ירושלים והוא אמר להיות Qibla של העניים (או הדרווישים ). ירושלים האצילית זו הייתה מושא תשוקתם של המלכים של כל העמים. בשנה 922 (1516), כאשר ירושלים הייתה בידיים של הצ'רקסים (במקור: Circassians) , כל העולמא והגברים אדוקים יצאו לפגוש סולטן הסלים ונתנו לו את המפתחות למסגד אקצה וכיפת הסלע. (...) בירושלים נרשמה כהון של מחוז (...) יש תשע zeamets ו -106 timars. יש פאשה בירושלים 500 חיילים בפיקודו והוא מפקד השיירה של הצליין של דמשק, הואשמה בלקיחתם למכה ולהביא אותם בחזרה. זה מחוז משגשג (...) Molla56 מקבל למעשה הרבה כמו פאשה, כי ספירת המחוז שלו לגמרי 1,600 כפרים, 57 לכולם סגניו מתמנים (...). יש גם קולונל של הכוחות הרכובים בירושלים, מפקד היניצ'רים של Porte, ומפקד של היניצ'רים של דמשק, מופתים של ארבעה טקסים המשפטיים הסונים, מפקח של צאצאיו של הנביא; ונכבדים רבים מאוד ואצילים, חכם דת וגברים אדוקים. יש גם פקח טירה וחיילי חיל מצב 100. (...) מולה יש גם קצינים עשרים מונו על ידי צו האימפריאלי לשירות בית משפט (...) בקיצור, השיח'ים של כל הסוחרים נמצאים כל יום בבית הדין השרעי לחובה. יש בירושלים 700 וקף-הקדשים, כל אחד עם המנהל שלה שבא למולה עם מתנה ולומד הפעלות בית המשפט. זה ממשלה אזרחית גדולה ושיפוט דתי. זה צריך להיות ידוע לחובבי צפייה-העולם שעיר ירושלים זה, למרות שזה נראה קטן, אך מכילה 240 תפילה-נישות. מלבד מסגד אלאקצא והמסגד הקהילתי במצודה הם כל medreses והמנזרים והמסגדים דרוויש שכונה קטנים. יש שבעה בתי ספר חדית ', עשרה בתי ספר של תרגולים קוראן, וארבעים בתי ספר יסודיים. כל אחד מצווי דרוויש השבעים יש מנזר, כולל Qadiri, בדאווי, סעדי וRufa'i. מבקר בתכיפות היא מנזר Mevlevi רק בתוך השער של העמוד. (...) כל אלה יש לי מותנה של הדרווישים המבצעים זקר (טכס Muhammadan) כל מבורך לילה, וכל מה שיש הקדשים קול. ישנם שישה הנס גדול (...) יש שש baths58 הציבורי (...) יש שלושה תמחוי שיחלוק מזון לשוהים. יש בית התמחוי Khassakiya הקדשים קול. 59 יש שמונה עשר מזרקות (...) השוק המלכותי של העיר הזאת מכיל 2,045 חנויות, על פי המרשם של מפקח השוק. אבל הכבישים צרים (...) כל הרחובות בעיר שרוצפו באבן מלוטשת לבנה טהורה. (...) יש שבע כנסיות בעיר הזאת, שני יהודים, שתי ארמנים, ושלוש יווניים. אחד מהם היא כנסיית הקבר הקדוש, השייכים ליוונים (...).הפלא של המקום שהוא שעם כל כך הרבה קישוט יפה, זה חסר רוחניות; זה יותר כמו אטרקציה תיירותית. לאחר הסיור בכנסייה וביצוע שתי השתטחויות בפינה, התפללתי שזה יום אחד הפך למקום תפילה מוסלמי ... המקור - It is called Jerusalem (…) or al-Quds.55 It contains the shrines of 124,000 prophets. Before and after the flood it was the qibla of mankind. After the prophet, in response to a divine order, fled from Mecca to Medina (…) thus the qibla was changed from Jerusalem to Mecca … but the ancient qibla was Jerusalem and it is said to be the qibla of the poor (or the dervishes). This noble Jerusalem has been the object of the desire of the kings of all nations. In the year 922 (1516) when Jerusalem was in the hands of the Circassians, all the ulema and pious men went out to meet Sultan Selim I and handed him the keys to the Aqsa Mosque and the Dome of the Rock. (…) Jerusalem was registered as capital of a province (…) there are nine zeamets and 106 timars. The Pasha of Jerusalem has 500 soldiers at his command and is the commandant of the pilgrim's caravan of Damascus, charged with taking them to Mecca and bringing them back. It is a prosperous province (…) the Molla56 actually receives as much as the Pasha, because his district counts altogether 1,600 villages,57 to all of which his deputies are appointed (…). There is also a colonel of the mounted troops in Jerusalem, a commandant of the janissaries of the Porte, and a commandant of the janissaries of Damascus, muftis of the four Sunni legal rites, a supervisor of the descendants of the prophet; and very many notables and nobles, ulema and pious men. There is also a castle warden and 100 garrison troops. (…) The Molla also has twenty officers appointed by imperial rescript for court service (…) in short, the sheikhs of all the tradesmen are daily present at the sharia court for duty. Jerusalem has 700 waqf-endowments, each with its administrator who comes to the Molla with a gift and attends the court sessions. It is a grand civil government and a religious jurisdiction. It should be known to the world-viewing lovers that this city of Jerusalem, although it appears small, yet contains 240 prayer-niches. Aside from the Aqsa Mosque and the congregational mosque in the citadel they are all medreses and dervish convents and small neighborhood mosques. There are seven Hadith schools, ten schools of Koran recitations, and forty primary schools. Each of the seventy dervish orders has a convent, including the Qadiri, the Badawi, the Sa'di and the Rufa’i. The most frequented is the Mevlevi convent just inside the gate of the pillar. (…) All of these have a contingent of dervishes who perform zikr (a Muhammadan ceremony) every blessed night, and all have sound endowments. There are six great hans (…) there are six public baths58 (…) there are three soup-kitchens that distribute food to sojourners. The Khassakiya soup kitchen has sound endowments. 59 There are eighteen fountains (…) the royal marketplace of this city contains 2,045 shops, according to the market inspector's register. But the roads are narrow (…) all the streets in that city are paved with pure white polished stone. (…) There are seven churches in this city, two Jewish, two Armenian, and three Greek. Among them is the Church of the Holy Sepulcher, belonging to the Greeks (…). The wonder of that place is that with so much beautiful adornment, it lacks spirituality; it is more like a tourist attraction. After touring the Church and performing two prostrations in a corner, I prayed that it one day become a Muslim place of worship … מתוך מאמרו של ירון בן-נאה בקובץ של עשר מסעות לארץ הקודש על שכם זה סנג'ק שומרוני במחוזות דמשק. (...) יש סנג'ק zeamets שבע וארבעים וארבעה timars. (...) יש מאתיים כפרים בזה מחוז (...) קולונל היניצ'רים וקפטן מוצבים כאן. יש anche נכבדי והנציג של naqibu--אשרף, אבל מתגורר במופתי ירושלים. bazars (...) מסביב למסגד הם מקומרים (...) יש אחרים מסגדים מלבד אלה, אתה, כמו גם שבעה בתי ספר קוראן, שבע דרוויש מנזרים (זאוויה), שבע ילד יסודי של (או בנים "?) ושני בתי ספר ציבוריים baths.50 'הבזאר של הסולטן "(...) מודד אלף ומאתיים צעדים בינו שני שערים והוא מורכב משלוש מאה ושבעות חנויות בכל צד; (...) לשמאל עומד caravanserai51 ענק מבצר-כמו עם מאה וחמישים מוקדים רציפים. במרכז מאוד עולה מסגד עם גג עופרת. מבנים של שוק זה, כמו גם ליסודות האדוקים שייכים לQuja מוסטפה פאשה. (...) הם עניים. הגברים לובשים מעיל חום (עבאיה ') או לעטוף כמו וראשם עם טורבן מוסלין לבן. הנשים-העממית שלהם, גם בלבן לעטוף עצמם sheet.52 (...) מקדשו שמשון המטויח היא ממוקמת בין כרמים מצפון לעיירה. (...) כמו כן מצפון העיר (...) הקבר הקדוש של הילדים של יצחק ושל עשיו. (...) אין זה פלא שהיהודים לבקר מקדש זה (...) הם מבקרים anche אחת זה של הילדים יצחק. בקרבת מקום נמצא המקדש (מקאם) של יושע ". ממזרח לעיירה היא המקדש של השער של גן העדן (...) אז מגיע ובכן יעקב ליד זה ... מקום הוא המקדש של הכלא של 'Isa53 (...). היכל השייח הפקיר הוא ממוקם בין כרמים. בצד הימין שלו, (...) זה של סופיאן et-Tauern של לוויה אצילית של הנביא. היכל השיח 'Imadu-ד-הדין עולה על פסגת מזרח הר גבוה של העיר. (...) המקדש של שייח ' לוחם ג'יהאד עם זה של שייח Mujir-אוד-דין לצד זה. (...) כמה אלפי גברים אדוקים של אלוהים נמצאים בעיר הזאת, עדיין יש לו את הסופר הצנוע מי ביקר רק מה שהוא רשם. מספריו * אבליה צ'לבי, ארץ ישראל במאה השבע עשרה בתיאורו של אבליה צ'לבי, יצא לאור על ידי הוצאת אריאל, בשנת 1980. קישורים חיצוניים *Evliya Çelebi קטגוריה:מגלי ארצות טורקים קטגוריה:אבחזים קטגוריה:ארץ ישראל: נוסעים